Many current syringe systems include a needle guard coupled with a syringe to reduce the chances of accidental needle sticks and to facilitate safer disposal of the syringe. In general, the needle guard comprises a body and a shield which surround the syringe. Some needle guards further comprise a spring which biases the shield to an extended position when the needle guard is activated. Current needle guards typically inhibit the use of luer locks as connectors for needles to the syringe. A luer lock comprises a threaded attachment connected to the distal, administration end of the syringe. In order to attach a needle to the syringe, a user screws a luer needle having male threads into the female threads of the luer lock. The body and/or shield of current needle guards allow access to the luer lock attached to the syringe via a distal opening, but do not typically allow a user to apply inward or radial pressure on the luer lock during needle exchange. Therefore, in syringe systems which have a needle guard attached, a luer lock may be difficult to use. The needle guard prevents a user from stabilizing the luer lock to restrict rotation of the luer lock during a needle exchange. In current systems, the luer lock rotates in place making needle exchange difficult if not impossible.